LUZ DE LUNA LLENA
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: La señorita Aoshika siente una irresistible atracción por el alumno transferido,Akira Inugami.Pero...¿qué ocurrirá cuando esa curiosidad la lleve a meterse en su vida?. Contiene lemon.


**Buenas a todos de nuevo.**

**Me encanta Wolf Guy y me acabo de dar cuenta de que estaba la opción de escribir aquí,así que no he perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo.**

**Además,por lo que he visto,soy la primera en escribir en español aquí,así que... Creo que eso ya se esta haciendo una costumbre,ya que en GunXSword también fui la primera en escribir en español (En serio,¿nadie ha visto esa serie?).**

**Espero que les guste mi versión de como deberían haber sido las cosas,por que aquí el manga va por el capitulo 90 y no parece que vaya a acabar pronto y...¡aun no se ha resuelto nada!.**

**Por ultimo,recordar que la historia y los personajes no me pertenece,sino a su creador Tabata Yoshiaki y el dibujante Yugo Yuuki**

**Os dejo leer ya tranquilos y hasta despúes.^^.**

_LUZ DE LUNA LLENA._

La maestra Aoshika se encontraba en el apartamento de Akira Inugami,intentando descubrir que era aquello de su persona que lo hacia tan hipnóticamente atrayente.

Que un joven viviera en un apartamento tan grande y tan protegido como aquel era algo impresionante,por mucho dinero que su familia poseyera,se percató esta,aunque eso hacia más estupido el detalle de que se había dejado la puerta abierta.

¿Acaso por ello vivía en un sitio con tanta seguridad?.¿Por qué era un despistado y podrían robarle en uno de esos descuidos?. Era lo más probable que se le ocurría a la profesora en aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo,dejó esos pensamientos a un lado por el momento y comenzó a trastear por la casa,buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir para descubrir quien era Akira Inugami, el más minúsculo detalle que le sirviera para entenderlo mejor,aunque en ese momento ni ella misma sabía explicarse por que le hacia tanta falta saber cosas sobre un alumno trasladado.

Después de quedarse gratamente sorprendida por la colección de libros de los que Inugami era dueño,ya que a ella le encantaban los libros y nunca salia de casa sin llevar uno en su también inseparable bolso, observó el resto del apartamento,sobriamente vacío y lleno de cajas aun sin abrir y cosas sin colocar,preguntándose donde buscar a continuación. Y para eso solo había un lugar más donde podía mirar.

Se dirigió al escritorio,lo único que estaba colocado en su sitio y lo único que Inugami parecía utilizar en la casa,así que revisó los papeles que había allí por encima,pero ninguno de ellos le llamo demasiado la atención,con lo que su vista recayó sobre el ordenador portátil que este había dejado encendido sobre la mesa,como si esperara a que quien quisiera le echara un vistazo. Y precisamente en aquel momento,estaba llamando a la profesora Aoshika más fuerte de lo que había esperado.

-¡No,no puedo hacerlo!-exclamó esta,intentando alejarse del ordenador y cerrando los ojos.-¡No importa lo tentador que sea,no puedo entrar en el ordenador de un estudiante!.

Pero esa resistencia duro bien poco,ya que su curiosidad por saber era mucho más grande,así que acabó por entrar en el ordenador y empezar a revisarlo todo para intentar descubrir más cosas sobre Inugami. Pero todo lo que encontró fueron textos escritos por este que hablaba sobre todas las historias y leyendas de los lobos y fotos de una mujer con lobos,la cual le pareció ser la madre de Akira. Nada más llenaba el ordenador,así que ella dedujo que estaría escribiendo algún libro o algo así debido a todos los libros y demás. Y encima Inugami significaba lobo. Aoshika no pudo evitar imaginar a Inugami con forma de hombre-lobo,lo que solo consiguió sacarle una sonrisa,pero nada más.

De repente ,la luz del apartamento se fue,dejándolo todo sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. En principio,la inocente profesora pensó que se trataba de un apagón,pero cuando vió a aquellos ojos dorados brillar en la oscuridad,sintió tanto miedo que se olvidó de lo demás,sobretodo por que aquellos ojos no eran de ningún perro. Y ningún perro se pondría en pie como estaba haciendo aquel en ese momento.

Esos ojos brillando a través de la oscuridad la atemorizaron,tanto que se cayó al suelo y no hizo el menor atisbo de ponerse en pie ni realizar movimiento alguno. El miedo era demasiado grande y sintió como esos ojos se clavaban en su persona.

Hasta que...

-¿Qué hace aquí,profe?.

Inugami. Había vuelto y la había pillado rebuscando en su apartamento sin su permiso.

Esta solo pudo relajarse un poco y regañarle por darle un susto como aquel. Estaba segura que solo por eso,su vida se había acortado 5 años como mínimo. Y eso que su corazón aun no se había calmado.

Este solo se puso a contestarle que el que debía de estar asustado era él,encontrándose a un extraño en su apartamento. Según él,se habría asustado tanto,que se habría orinado encima.

Con lo que la profesora se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Ohhh.¿De verdad se orinó,profesora?.

Esta enrojeció sobremanera,dando gracias a que no hubiera luz en el cuarto para que Inugami la viera y eso la delatara. Pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue que encendiera las luces.

Este,con su increíble olfato,no se dejó engañar por ella y comentó como verían aquella acción sus compañeros de clase.

-¡Prometeme que no le dirás nada a nadie!-le rogó esta desde el suelo,sollozando.

Inugami seguía en el mismo lugar,observándola.

Así que ya aprendió que solo por ser una profesora,no puede irrumpir en la habitación de un estudiante sin su permiso. Eso es un delito.

-Solo vine por que estaba preocupada por ti-le dijo la profesora,pensando en que Inugami estaba siendo demasiado cruel con ella.

-Es un esfuerzo inútil-le dijo este simplemente.

Aoshika se sorprendió al oír esas palabras,pero el enfado se abrió paso entre la sorpresa y se puso en pie ,ya no aguantando más esos aires de Inugami.

-Si,si. Probablemente lo fue. Puede que haya sido un esfuerzo inútil. La señora Tosaki dijo lo mismo,que no debería preocuparme ni acercarme a ti.

-Exactamente-dijo este.-Cosas desafortunadas ocurrirán si no lo haces. Ya deberías saber eso a estas alturas.

Esas palabras encendieron una luz en la mente de la profesora,brillando como fuego mientras dos palabras parecían rugir en su interior.``Lo sabia´´.

Inugami también se dio cuenta de su propio error,pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

``¿Cómo querría que supiera?´´,se preguntó esta,clavando su mirado en él.

-¿Me ha pasado algo malo por acercarme a ti?-le preguntó esta,dando un paso hacia él mientras lo sentía.

Inugami se había silenciado y no se le ocurría nada que decir en aquel momento. Él mismo se había desmentido de la manera más tonta.

-¡Así que tú eras el chico de esa noche,cierto?.

Inugami continuó manteniéndose en un silencio sepulcral mientras Aoshika se acercaba a él más rápidamente,notando cierto malestar procedente de él.

-De cualquier modo,profe...no quiero que nadie se relacione conmigo.

Aoshika no se detuvo ante esto y siguió caminando.

-Solo quiero una vida solitaria y sin estorbos-continuo diciendo Inugami.

Mientras Aoshika-sensei seguía caminando,alzando la mano lentamente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?. No te acerques más-le advirtió él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella.-Solo encendiendo las luces.¿Tienes algún problema con eso?.

La profesora se sentía triunfante,ya que pensaba que Inugami estaría incómodo si encendía la luz,por lo que siguió buscando el interruptor.

Inugami miraba desesperado a su alrededor,buscando un lugar donde huir o esconderse,pero no hallaba ninguno a su alrededor. A lo mejor ahora se arrepentía de mantener su casa casi sin ningún mueble.

La señorita Akiko consiguió encender la luz,quedando cara a cara con la figura de un lobo.

-Buenas tardes-le dijo el lobo,muy educado.

-B...buenas tardes-murmuró esta,en estado de shock.

Inugami no podía recomponer su forma de humano,ya que la luna llena brillaba en el cielo con todo su esplendor,haciendo que sus instintos estuvieran en alerta y sin poder controlarlos.

La profesora se quedó paralizada delante de él durante más de un minuto,sin dejar de mirarlo,hasta que pareció que no aguantaba más y se desvaneció.

Inugami,que no sabía que hacer,simplemente le gritó:

-¡Espera!. Si te vas a desmayar,dejame traerte una almohada.

Era obvio que no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con las personas.

En el último segundo, Akiko consiguió agarrarse al marco de la puerta y,mirándole,le dijo:

-I...Inugami...¿por...por qué tu cara esta así?.

A Inugami solo se le ocurrió decir que tenía parientes maquilladores en Hollywood y esa máscara era una obra suya,pero la maestra no le creyó.

-¡No creeré tus mentiras!.¡Eres un hombre-lobo de verdad!.

-¡¿En serio piensas que los hombres-lobo existen?.¡Lo del maquillaje es mucho más verosímil!- exclamó este,sin saber que más decir.

-¡Si no lo eres,quitate ahora mismo esa mascara de mal gusto!-le gritó esta,señalándolo.

-Bueno...verás..-murmuró este,sin saber que mentira decir.

-¡¿Ves?.¡No puedes!.¡Entonces eres un hombre-lobo!.

-¡Estas equivocada!-le exclamó este,casi fuera de sus casillas.-¡Solo desprecio profundamente el que me den ordenes!.¡Tal vez en la escuela tienes la autoridad de que tus alumnos se saquen la ropa,pero esta es mi habitación!.¡Mi territorio!.¡No tienes ningún derecho a darme ordenes aquí!.

-¡¿Entonces...quieres que yo te la quite?.¡De todos modos,lo averiguaré!.

-¡Escuchame!-exclamó este,intentando detenerla.

Pero la profesora era demasiado torpe y una de las cajas de mudanzas de Inugami se topó en su camino,haciéndola resbalar y cayendo sobre este.

``Esta torpe mujer´´,pensó Inugami,algo molesto.``Algo suave aterrizó sobre mi´´.

Y entonces reparó en el pecho de esta,tan suave sobre él, y miró al techo,asombrado solo por la reacción que le causó el ver unos segundos estos,desplegando un calor por todo este como si se hubiera encendido un volcán.

Sin embargo,la profesora Aoshika no reparó en ello e intentó quitarle la máscara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Ves?.¡Es real!-exclamó ella,triunfante.-¡Después de todo,no puedes quitártelo!.

Pero la mente de este ya se encontraba en otra parte,sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la otra persona encima de él traspasando la capa de ropa hasta alcanzar el interior de su propio cuerpo,haciendo que su pelaje se hiciera más espeso y que sus comillos y garras se afilaran aun más,respondiendo ante la llamada de algo tan antiguo como el mundo.

Nunca había esperado sentir algo así y menos aun que esa persona que le sacara aquella reacción fuera su propia profesora,pero en aquel momento estaba cegado por sus sentidos y solo la veía como una mujer hermosa que se encontraba sobre él,sonrojada y sin saber que hacer,no como su profesora de clase que debía respetar y obedecer.

Además, él mismo le había dicho que en aquella habitación perdía sus poderes de profesora y estaba en su territorio.

Y un lobo era el amo y señor de todo aquello que estaba en su territorio.

Esta intentó ponerse en pie cuando sintió el inesperado bulto que había crecido en los pantalones de Inugami a una velocidad asombrosa,pero una de las garras de este la sujetó del brazo y le impidió huir,haciendo que esta le mirara de forma sorprendida,sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Estaba sonrojada ante el contacto que mantenía con el cuerpo de este y ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía responder ante sus ordenes ahora que él la tenía bajo su agarre.

Este sentía unas imperiosas ganas de besarla,pero seria algo desastroso que la besara con su forma de lobo,ya que sentía que no se acoplarían bien, así que,aun a riesgo de que ella descubriera toda la verdad sobre él,ordenó a su cuerpo tranquilizarse lo suficiente para que la influencia de la luna no le afectara tanto y,poco a poco, comenzó a recuperar su cuerpo.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos,que había mantenido cerrados para su concentración, observó el rostro de Akiko,que lo miraba a su vez mucho más que sorprendida,pero bajó su vista hacia los carnosos labios de esta y,sin poder aguantarlo más,se irguió,haciendo que esta fuera la que quedara el suelo y él encima,y devoró sus labios,tal vez demasiado bruscamente para lo que había pretendido,pero estaba demasiado fuera de él mismo como para pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo.

La señorita Aoshika soltó un gemido de sorpresa mientras Inugami insistía en sacar una respuesta de sus labios,pero,por primera vez en,tal vez,toda su vida,esa reacción que despertaba en un hombre no le resultaba para nada desagradable. Y,que Dios la perdonada,pero permitió que su cerebro se desconectará para que dejara de decirle lo mal que estaba aquello y disfruto del beso.

Cuando recorrer sus labios con los propios y su cuerpo con las manos no fue suficiente para Akira,este hizo algo que su instinto le decía que iba a estar mucho más que bien.

Mordió los labios de Akiko hasta conseguir que esta los abriera con un gemido que le provocó un estremecimiento de placer a través de toda la columna hasta la parte más apretada de el interior de sus pantalones y metió la lengua en aquella cavidad que había conseguido conquistar, explorando todo aquel aterciopelado espacio y comprobando que Akiko era toda una golosa,ya que aun podía saborear unos restos de chocolate en su boca.

Tras explorar un poco más,obligó a la lengua de la señorita Aoshika que respondiera y jugara con la suya propia,mientras sus manos se estaban ocupando de deshacerse de la falda y desabotonando su chaqueta y su camisa,al mismo tiempo que ella apartaba la camisa que este había llevado abierta e insistía en deshacerse de la camiseta que se interponía entre sus manos y el pecho de este.

Cuando ambos consiguieron hacer desaparecer las ropas del otro, Inugami rompió el beso, alzando el rostro para contemplar a Akiko,que estaba temblando de anticipación bajo él,rozando sus piernas con insistencia,buscando una liberación que aun no llegaba, y seguía más que sonrojada,con los labios húmedos,hinchados y enrojecidos por el beso.

Parecía que en aquel momento se encontraba tan metida en su propio mundo que ni siquiera hubiera podido notar una bomba, así esta hubiera caído justo a su lado.

Inugami volvió a besarla,pero ahora con más tranquilidad,tomándose más tiempo en saborearla mientras tanteaba la entrada de esta con los dedos para asegurarse de que estaba lista.

No sabía de donde había sacado la idea. Simplemente sentía que si quería que ambos disfrutaran de aquello,ella debía estar lista.

Sonrió de la forma más sexy que nadie vio jamás cuando notó la humedad de ella empapando sus dedos y el gemido que soltó esta ante la inesperada exploración. Era obvio que ambos estaban más que listos para lo que venia a continuación,pensó este mientras retiraba sus dedos para ocupar su puesto otra parte más tensa de su cuerpo.

Cuando ambas partes hicieron contacto,ambos soltaron un gemido e Inugami mordió el cuello de Akiko,como una forma de reclamarla como suya.

Volvió a tantear de nuevo y,con un rápido empujón,se encontró dentro de ella,rodeado de un apretado y aterciopelado lugar. Esta subió las piernas y las colocó sobre las caderas de este mientras elevaba las suyas para salirle al encuentro cuando este se retiró,dejando solo un poco de sí mismo en su interior y hundiéndose de nuevo en ella.

Ambos repitieron ese mismo movimiento durante un buen tiempo,sin dejar de jadear,mientras los gritos de Akiko se hacían cada vez más audibles y finalmente estallaba,gritando el nombre de Inugami mientras este,a su vez, sentía que ella se apretaba a su alrededor,haciéndole alcanzar su propio final,ocultando su rostro en el pecho de ella para acallar el aullido que su interior le rogaba por salir,dejando escapar solo un desgarrador gemido,como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos.

Cuando ambos se relajaron,aun vibrando por las sacudidas de el orgasmo que les había arrasado a los dos, Inugami alzó la vista de el pecho de Akiko y la contempló,mientras esta agitaba la cabeza,con la vista aun nublada por la fuerza de su liberación.

Mientras su mente racional volvía a conectarse,empezó a ponerse nervioso y a preguntarse como era posible que aquello hubiera acabado de aquella manera.

No solo se había acostado con una profesora,su profesora,sino que había dejado ver a esta que era un autentico y genuino hombre-lobo,echando por tierra toda la mentira que le había soltado para intentar alejarla.

Esta también pareció comenzar a despertar de su ensoñación y miro a Inugami,sonrojándose de vergüenza y sin saber que decir de nuevo ante aquella nueva incomoda situación,sobretodo cuando sentía que aquella había sido la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido en su vida.

Inugami se puso en pie y le dio la espalda,aun desnudo.

-Creo...creo que ...será mejor que vaya al baño para lavarse-le dijo,intentando ocultar su propia turbación ante todo aquello.

Esta se puso en pie y asintió,algo estupido ya que este no la estaba mirando,y,recogiendo su ropa del suelo,fue hasta el baño,que no fue muy difícil de encontrar,ya que era casi la única puerta a parte de la principal que había en la casa.

Allí se metió en la ducha,intentando regañarse a sí misma por todo lo ocurrido mientras el agua recorría su piel y comprobando que,por mucho que lo intentaba,no era capaz en absoluto.

Dios. Ella misma había ido a la habitación de este,como si hubiera algo en la figura de Inugami que la llamara. Y ella había respondido a la llamada.

Sabía perfectamente que para cualquiera,eso solo sonaría como una escusa barata,pero era lo que sentía y por eso mismo no era capaz de sentirse culpable,ya que algo le decía que aquello hubiera acabado pasando antes o después y,sabia que era una horrible profesora,pero estaba deseando que volviera a ocurrir.

Todo su cuerpo aun temblaba débilmente debido al placer que este le había proporcionado y aun recordaba como ella mismo se había retorcido en el suelo,pidiendo más.

De repente,la puerta corredera de la ducha se abrió e Inugami entró dentro,observándola con la cabeza alta,pero,aunque fuera muy poco,sonrojado.

-¿Te sientes culpable por lo que ha pasado aquí hace un instante?-le preguntó este,como si la estuviera sometiendo a un interrogatorio.

Y a la profesora Aoshika le hubiera gustado decirle que si,que se sentía miserable,que saliera de aquella ducha y que se marcharía cuanto antes,pero en vez de eso,se sorprendiendo a sí misma negando con la cabeza,observando como el agua que caía giraba en espiral hasta que desaparecía por el desagüe.

Ahora era el turno de Akira de sacarla de allí a patadas o lo que quisiera hacer,ya que esta había pasado la pelota a su terreno.

Pero,en vez de hablar,este apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de esta,haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared de la ducha,cubriéndola con su cuerpo,mientras abrazaba su cintura con ambos brazos.

-Menos mal. No soy el único -murmuró este,pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no llegara a oírlo.

Esta alzó los brazos hasta abrazarse a la espalda de este y acercarle más a ella,mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ambos.

-¿No estas asustada después de verme?. Soy un hombre-lobo. Un espíritu esclavo de la Luna. Deberías estar aterrada.

Esta se permitió sonreír mientras lo abrazaba un poco más cerca de ella.

-Eso no me importaba. Creo que siempre he sabido que eras un lobo.

Este alzó la cabeza,clavando intensamente su mirada en ella.

-¿De verdad que no te importaba?

Esta negó con la cabeza ,incapaz de hablar cuando vio que el rostro de este se inclinaba sobre ella.

-¿Crees que podrás soportar vivir a mi alrededor?. Estoy maldito,profesora.

-No...no...no me importa-consiguió hablar esta,notando como todo su cuerpo temblaba y se calentaba mientras veía como este se acercaba más y se apretaba contra ella.

-¿De verdad crees que podrás vivir en constante peligro?-le preguntó rozando sus labios al hablar y quitandole el aliento durante un instante.

-No...no me importa. Además...si...si me pasa algo,tendré un lobo que me defienda-dijo, luciendo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa que,tal vez,no había lucido en su vida.

Inugami sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida que a Akiko le estaba comenzado parecer demasiado sexy e irresistible.

-Recuerda que has sido tú la que diste tu consentimiento-le dijo,antes de besarla y rodearla con su cuerpo,sin dejar que se moviera del sitio inmovilizándola contra la pared.

-No me importará-gimió esta mientras este volvió a morderla en el cuello.

**Fin.**

**Vaya. No me esperaba que me saliera esta historia así.**

**Hasta yo misma me sorprendí,pero la figura de Inugami me resulta demasiado atractiva y cargada de poder como para hacer unos cuantos besitos y jueguecitos tiernos nada más.**

**Y la profesora Aoshika creo que necesitaba a alguien que sacara a la explosiva mujer que se escondía en algún rincón de aquel cuerpo espectacular,pero,a la vez, tan maltratado,por lo que pienso que ambos hacen una pareja ideal juntos.**

**Esperemos que los dibujantes y editores piensen lo mismo que yo sobre esto.**

**Bueno... espero que os haya gustado la historia y que dejéis montones y montones de reviews si no queréis que Ryuk escriba vuestros nombres en su Death Note y os deje para siempre sin manzanas. **

**Y con esto y sin manzanas,nos leeremos en la siguiente de mis historias.**

**Muchos besos y hasta pronto.**


End file.
